techfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DTK Project 2020
After a period of 1 year down, on November 9th, 2019, DTK revealed Project 2020, a project to reorganize the corporation. All of their mobile lines (DTK-Mobile RZ; DTK-Tab3; DTK Basik1; DTK Project Unio) have been discontinued and replaced, with the exception of UnderLines, which was sold, by new gammas. An electric car part has also been created but will only start Beta phase in 2025 and Official Mass Production in 2028-2031. New Plans * 1 December, 2019: '''Production of DTK-Mobile RZ will stop. (Vietnam, Denmark) * '''Friday, 6 December 2019: Production of DTK-Tab3 and DTK-RX will stop. (China, Taiwan, USA) * Friday, 13 December 2019: Production of DTK Basik1, DTK-A1, DTK-A4 and DTK-work will stop. (USA, Taiwan, Philippines) * Friday, 20 December 2019: Production of DTK-RX2, DTK-Tab4 Pro, DTK-RY and DTK-R4 will stop. (Vietnman, Denmark, Thailand) * Monday, 23 December 2019: All products will stop being sold in DTK stores in USA, Canada, Mexico, Iberia, Brazil, Argentina, France, UK, Ireland, Russia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Italy. * Monday, 30 December 2019: All products will stop being sold in DTK stores in Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Iceland, Austria, Switzerland, Luxembourg, Chile, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Australia and New Zealand. DTKHQ Oceania in New Zealand closes. DTKHQ South America in Uruguay closes. * Monday, 6 January 2020: All products will stop being sold in DTK Stores in Poland, Czechia, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Croatia, Greece, Cyprus, Turkey, Peru, Ecuador, Colombia, South Africa, Botswana, Madagascar, India, Philippines, South Korea and Japan. DTKHQ North America in Canada closes. DTKHQ Asia in South Korea and Vietnam closes. DTKHQ Global (North Europe) Denmark closes. * Monday, 13 January 2020: All products '''will stop being sold in DTK Stores in Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria, Kazakhstan, Angola, Mozambique, Uganda, Egypt, Indonesia and Morocco. DTKHQ Africa in Angola closes. DTKHQ Global in Portugal is announcing its closing. * '''Monay, 20 January 2020: '''All products will stop being sold in DTK Stores in Eswatini, Algeria, Thailand and Kosovo. DTKHQ Balkans in Greece closes. DTKHQ Global in Portugal is sold as a new one is being built in the city of Porto. '''DTK-CON 2020 DTK-CON 2020 is announced. It will take place in Porto, Portugal. It's the first DTK-CON since 2016. List of DTK-CONs: * DTK Fair (2005) - Matosinhos, Portugal * DTK Fair II (2007) - Matosinhos, Portugal * DTK-CON (2008) - Lisbon, Portugal * DTK Fair III (2009) - Matosinhos, Portugal * V DTK-CON (2011) - Gaia, Portugal * DTK-CON 2012 - Manchester, England * DTK-CON 2013 - Madrid, Spain * DTK-CON 2014 - Las Vegas, USA * DTK-CON 2015 - Paris, France * X DTK-CON (2015-2016) - Funchal, Portugal * DTK-CON 2016 - Braga, Portugal In the 2020 edition, that started with a great applause in the Super Bock Arena and a PowerPoint reffering to the Project 2020, the following was revealed: * 15:00:00 - Start * 15:05:00 - Presentation of the new team * 15:14:00 - New HQ design revelation * 15:17:00 - Mobili ConneXio by DTK is the new mobile OS revealed by DTK * 15:19:00 - Demo about ConneXio * 15:23:00 - Smartphones revealed ** DTK Inicio One - 99€ - February 2020 ** DTK Inicio Two - 249€ - February 2020 ** DTK Inicio Tre - 399€ - November 2020 ** DTK Inicio For - 599€ - November 2020 ** DTK Medi A - 449€ - March 2020 ** DTK Medi B - 549€ - December 2020 ** DTK Medi C - 649€ - December 2020 ** DTK Alpha - 799€ - December 2020 ** DTK Traballe - 1049€ - April 2020 ** DTK Jogo - 1299€ - January 2021 ** DTK Placa - 499€ - January 2021 (Tablet) ** DTK-Styli Stylus - 24€ - January 2021 compatible with Traballe * 15:50:00 - Computer Software calld Mobili Neo revealed and social network called Mobili Populus / MobiliCoetus / Mobili Socitae. Neo is a successor to DTK Project Unio using its bases. * 15:54:00 - Revealed voting for name. * 15:55:00 - Revealed a name change in the mother company from DTK-Mobili-Styli-DD-DOT-Forskning-Myriad MoStydDoForMyD Mosty-ddo-for-my-d to just Styi in 2022. * 15:57:00 - Gamma car brand revealed * 16:03:00 - Company redesign * 16:10:00 - People got to try Inicio One, Two and Medi A and Gamma cars. * 16:45:00 - Specs revealed Gallery: P2020-01.png P2020-02.png P2020-03.png P2020-04.png P2020-05.png P2020-06.png Some days later DTKBOX, a streaming service, is revealed